1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device for changing screen and audio of an AVN (Audio, Video, Navigation) system of a vehicle based on a mode of the vehicle, and more particularly, to a control device for changing screen and audio of an AVN system of a vehicle based on a mode of the vehicle, in which when setting the vehicle into a reverse gear mode right after the vehicle's engine is started, rear information of the vehicle is immediately outputted without outputting an initial booting screen and sound during a booting process of the AVN system, thus enabling a user to drive the vehicle backward while checking the rear information of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, AVN system is a multimedia system for a vehicle in which an audio system, a video system and a navigation system are integrated into one unit. The development of such AVN system allows for user to conveniently manipulate various multimedia devices and more effectively utilize the interior space of the vehicle.
Typically, though the AVN system is supplied with power source via a dedicated cable of a vehicle, the power source is supplied from the cigar jack of the vehicle in case of external terminal. The AVN system performs an operation to end the system when a user cut off the power supply by drawing out the power cable from the cigar jack or end operation signal is inputted by the user.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0020697 describes such an AVN system.
However, in such a prior art, AVN system performs booting process of the system at the time the power is turned on and initial booting screen is displayed on a display unit in the middle of such a booting process. During the initial screen being displayed, images from a rear camera mounted on the rear of a vehicle are not displayed even if gear of the vehicle is set into reverse mode. Also, there are some cases where it is switched to the initial booting screen immediately when switched to images of a rear camera. Therefore, there is a problem that it is impossible to use the images of the rear camera during outputting the initial screen of booting the AVN system when a driver wishes to back up his vehicle right after engine of the vehicle is started.
Further, there is a problem that the transition and operation of the screen are not consistent and a user cannot use instinctively because each of the conventional AVN systems uses separate system for each manufacturer.